


Warm Spring Day With You

by emperorseijoh



Series: Our Page [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spring Season, University Setting, onigiri miya!, there's curses, volleyball players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: And spring was never the same again just like before to Atsumu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Our Page [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Warm Spring Day With You

It was one warm spring day at the first day of April. Atsumu was sitting at one of the benches near on the cherry blossom sight-seeing park, extremely feeling warm and tired due to the wheather, if he only knew that it will be this hot he wouldn’t even try to visit and look at some cherry blossom just like what his brother suggested to him when he came to Osamu and his boyfriend’s apartment, only to find out that it was Suna, the boyfriend’s first break from his medical school in a while. Atsumu kicked the pebbles on his foot then before he starts eating his blue ice cream again.

If there will be someone who will ask him what cherry blossom and spring is for him, he would probably answer, it’s just a normal day for him just like any other day except to his and his twin’s birthday and their parent’s that he didn’t even imagine a day will come where he will be this happy over a spring season, seeing it on a different view, it was one warm yet a true beautiful day. From where he was sitting, Atsumu finishes his ice cream stick while looking over at some young man who was smiling brightly under the bright and blinding sun, some of the cherry blossom petals was blowing away at the guy’s place before he laughs heartily over the children who was playing volleyball with him.

The ball flew from another direction though and rolled over Atsumu’s feet. Atsumu didn’t even notice it, he just kept on watching the guy who was finally looking at him, now Atsumu can tell that it wasn’t just the sun who look so bright and blinding, it was also the guy who was smiling at his direction now, walking way too slowly to his place. Atsumu can hear the loud beating of his heart to his ear, his whole body surprisingly turning frozen, he doesn’t even know if he should be worried now that he can’t breathe properly, it seems like someone took it, and that person is the guy who was now standing in front of him, slightly bending down to match with atsumu’s face who was still sitting frozen at the bench.

_“You’re crazy.”_ Atsumu commented to himself on his thoughts when the beating of his heart on his hear became more louder and visible.

The guy was wearing a dark shade of denim sleeve polo with a white sweater that was hanging on his shoulders and tied at his chest, partnered with ankle pants and a white sneaker. His hair was orange that almost look like red under the bright sun and his cheeks are slightly red as well due to the warm wheather. Maybe Atsumu want to thank his twin for even suggesting him to go on this park. The guy smile apologetically at him then, pulling him out from his own thoughts.

“Sorry, the kids didn’t mean to throw the ball on your side.” The guy apologized, now standing more properly while looking down at Atsumu.

“Will you go out on a date with me?” Atsumu asked unconsciously, the guy blinks a few times at him then, it took him a few second before he realize that he said it out loud and that the guy may find him a creep now, looking down at his lap as he sigh out frustration, Atsumu decided to just take it back, apologize and leave the park but when he looked up he was met by another bright and blinding smile of the guy.

“But I’m still playing with the kids and it looks like they were still waiting for me.” The guy said as he turned his face to the side where the kids and him was playing earlier.

_“Even his side profile was such a sight, it was breathe taking.”_ Atsumu thought.

“Thank you.” The guy said when he looks back at Atsumu, smiling more widely.

Atsumu looked up to the sky then as he closed his eyes tightly out of frustration for the nth time that day. _Did he just said his thought out loud again?_ Even Osamu won’t let him leave if he will hear this, as well as Suna since it was utterly embarrassing.

“So would you join us?” the guy asked again, catching Atsumu’s attention successfully.

“Huh?”

“I said I still need to play with the kids for a while, will you join us?” he asked, his voice soft. “Then we can go out on a date later on.” He continued, now looking down at his feet out of embarrassment.

Atsumu just watched the guy for a good miniute, processing what just happened before he starts grinning, standing up from his seat as he steals the volleyball that the guy was holding.

“Atsumu, Miya Atsumu.” Introducing himself with the best smile he can muster that moment.

The guy looked up then, his smile looking more beautiful than earlier if it’s possible, at least in Atsumu’s eyes. “Hinata Shouyo.”

And spring was never the same again just like before to Atsumu.

If someone will ask Atsumu what is love for his twin Osamu, he will answer with utter disgust that it was like watching the whole universe in front of his very eyes because that’s how Osamu looks at Suna whenever they were hanging out together when they both started dating each other. Actually Osamu always look at Suna like that ever since the first time Atsumu saw them together at their apartment but when they started dating Atsumu knew, in just one look, that it was different, because Osamu wasn’t holding himself back anymore, he was happy and truly see Suna as someone he would protect and stand with ‘till the end of the world as cheesy at it may sound.

He doesn’t understand it at first, how can someone look like that, perfectly contented in his life even if it’s just looking to the one that he likes. Sure he dated a lot of people before, he even introduced them to Osamu at some point but he never looked at them like that, even if he can’t see his own expression and eyes he just knew he never look at someone like that but today was different. It was really different and finally he would like to understand more his twin’s affection towards Suna.

“We just played basic volleyball with the kids because obviously they’re still small and brats but I know just from one look that he’s a good player.” Atsumu stops from talking then so he can bite from the fried chicken he’s been holding since earlier before he continue. “Then he brought me at some really cute café near the park, never thought I’ll be able to eat something sweet like that one red velvet cake at the café.” Atsumu looked down at the fried chicken then as he smiled then starts chuckling after a few seconds earning weird looks from his twin and his boyfriend.

“You like him.” Suna started.

“You’re always weirding me out with your antics but this is the weirdest version of you that I’ve ever seen.” Osamu added, receiving a glare from Atsumu.

“What?” Atsumu asked, now eating his chicken aggressively as he rest his back on the back rest of the other couch he was sitting on.

“Babe you’re both weird. I mean you guys are twins and I’ve been seeing both of your bullshit together for almost a year now.” said, Suna before he sips on the wine he’s been drinking earlier before he look straight back at Atsumu “You should date the guy more, he looks like a good change for you.” He added, looking deadpan as ever but somehow Atsumu can feel the warmness in his voice.

Atsumu smiled that night then while eating his fried chicken like the world was finally on his side. _“You don’t have to tell me Suna.”_ Atsumu thought.

Weeks have passed and some of the days during those past weeks were just Atsumu spending time dating with Shouyou. Everything was really going fine and Atsumu can tell that this is the happiest days of his life, his twin being happy with his boyfriend which is also Atsumu’s friend, making it a lot more reassuring that his twin brother will be in good hands, while himself was finally seeing someone that makes him even more happier if it’s even possible.

Today, Atsumu can feel that he’s on a roll though as he smiled while warming up his body before their training for today starts, even his teammates can see that he’s in a good mood, deciding not to mention it to Atsumu just in case his mood suddenly changes when they suddenly point it out. They all stop as well at Atsumu from warming up when the university gym assigned for volleyball boys’ door opened, creating loud noise. Their head coach entered the gym then with a guy beside him who was smiling brightly at them.

“All of you, welcome the new member of our volleyball team, today we will split everyone of you into two teams and I will assign him into one the team then you can go against each other so all of you can see his capabilities since it’s been decided since last year that he will be one of the starting player on our official matches.” The head coach explained, earning murmurs from the club members.

Eventually one of the team members decided to asked the question for everyone’s curiosity. “Since last year coach?”

The coach looked at them then with a proud smile. “He’s one of the unknown talented volleyball player across the country, he was supposed to join us last year but he decided to take some beach volleyball training first and now he’s finally joining us.” The head coach looked at Atsumu then with a stern look as if he trusted him more than anyone else who’s inside the gym. “He will take your team Miya.” He announced bringing his gaze back to the guy as he pats him at the shoulder, encouraging him to talk.

The guy nodded his head then at their head coach before stepping in front of the team members, bowing his head before standing properly with a bright smile. “Hinata Shouyou, second year middle blocker, a communication major student.”

The gym was now filled with loud murmurs, looking down at Shouyou because how can he be a middle blocker with his height? Atsumu start feeling pissed then when he felt someone holding him at his arms. Atsumu turn to the one who just touches him only to find out it was Shouyou, smiling preciously at him, like he doesn’t care with people who was bluntly talking about him and his chosen position around them. “Surprise?” he whispered at Atsumu, his voice calming every nerves of Atsumu.

“I really am.” Atsumu answered, jokingly look slightly hurt yet happy that Shouyou can be finally close with him like this for almost every day due to their training.

“You look pissed, I hope you aren’t mad at your teammates, I understand them though.” Shouyou started as he steals glances around the gym, looking at every person who was looking and talking about him, not even hiding it before he looks back at Atsumu, still wearing his smile like the situation he was in right now wasn’t even affecting him in the slightest. “You’re a setter right? Please bring out the best of me then so they can shut up, yeah?” he suggested, making Atsumu’s heart, beat in too much excitement and happiness.

Atsumu was always been proud of himself, he looks up to himself and believes in his own talent and capabilities because he knows he’s good and even acknowledges himself as one of the top player across their country but hearing those word from Shouyou makes him feel more grounded. It’s like his confidence in himself and his talent has basis and it felt like he really is the top player across this country and that he will never ever fail to bring out the best of his spiker, most specially the guy who was finally standing with him on the same side of the court.

The game started then, Atsumu learn that Shouyou doesn’t even need to adjust with the new team he was playing with, he looks so hungry for the game that he looks like he will get everything that he can get, the first time Shouyou acted as a decoy, Atsumu looked at him with full admiration. It was at the middle of the set game when Shouyou decided to show what he’s really made for, jumping highly to the best that he can that he looks like he was flying, wearing a smile that can rival the brightness of the sun and stars, his form looking so perfect, ready to spike the ball that was coming on his way, a silent demanding presence that telling Astumu, “It was for me right? You’re going to set it for me right?”

Calculating the perfect set that he can give to Shouyou who thinks that he won’t fuck this quick up for him, Atsumu smiled as well, the widest and warmest smile that he didn’t know he can manage before he finally set it for Shouyou, earning a point from that perfect quick they just made. The two of them look at each other then, both mirroring a bright and full of admiration smiles. Atsumu can’t wish for more.

It’s been a while since Atsumu felt this happy while playing the only sports he treasured close to his family and now to Shouyou as well. The last time he was able to enjoy a game was when his wing spiker was still his twin brother which is when they were still a high school student. The game ended with Atsumu and Shouyou’s group winning with a large point gap, Shouyou earning the right of being a starting player at his first day.

“Would you like to go out with me again, tonight?” Atsumu asked after Shouyou was finished to change his clothes.

“Where to?” Hinata asked back instead as they start walking to leave the gym.

“At my twin’s restaurant.” Atsumu answered making Shouyou stop from walking as he looked at Atsumu with his cute wide eyes.

“Onigiri Miya? That restaurant and twin of yours that you keep on talking about?” Shouyou freaked out that even Atsumu was caught surprised with his reaction. “You should have told me earlier so I can prepare something for your twin, do you think he will like me?” Shouyou asked again now looking honestly worried.

Atsumu watches Shouyou then, his heart beating way too fast again just like the first time he met the guy, that he can hear it from his ear, his smile growing wide automatically only for the said guy. The sky from Shouyou’s background looking a mix of a dark shade of blue, pink and orange, some of the starts peeking out, and some of the cherry blossom petals being blown by the warm wind that touches his cheeks. That spring afternoon and Shouyou looks so perfect that Atsumu can’t help but to hold the guy’s cheeks and leans forward, kissing Shouyou without a warning.

It was just a peck at first, Atsumu pulling away immediately so he can look at Shouyou’s eyes, before he leans forwards again, both of their eyes shut closed once their lips met, now moving and sucking each other lips until it turns more heated, Atsumu now slipping his tongue into Shouyou’s, tasting the sweetness inside while the latter’s arms was now wrapped around Atsumu’s waist. They continue kissing for a good minute before they slightly pulled away from each other again, catching their breathes.

“He will like you. He’s my twin after all.” Atsumu assures him, interlacing his fingers with Shouyou’s before they start heading out at Onigiri Miya.

Much to Atsumu’s expectation, Shouyou immediately felt belong to their group, it’s like it’s just natural for him to be there and Atsumu can’t wish for anything more. He’s finally contented with life as well, he’s really happy.

“Just so you know Shouyou-kun, Atsumu is whipped for you, without a doubt, he can even die for you right now.” Suna said between the conversation, making Shouyou’s cheeks turn red as well as Atsumu’s before he throws some tissue at Suna, Osamu catching it though for his boyfriend before glaring at Atsumu, the four of them end up laughing in unison.

And spring was never the same again just like before to Atsumu. It was now bright, warm, sometimes cold but still warm, a good and comfortable warmness with Shouyou being by his side. Truly a beautiful season.


End file.
